


No Rule

by wayfaringpunk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfaringpunk/pseuds/wayfaringpunk
Summary: AU where Jaehyun and Taeyong were college friends and only meet up again where Taeyong works.





	No Rule

**Author's Note:**

> short one shot (after many years of not writing) for @hugtaeyongie on twitter!

Taeyong POV

 

I still remember the day I watched him leave. We were close friends my junior year, his sophomore year. Jaehyun was leaving to study abroad for a whole year and I would not get to see him till his junior year.

 

I remember driving him to the airport and watching him leave with a wave. He had promised earlier that he’d keep in touch. But when it came to it, the time difference got the best of us and I don’t blame us for it.

 

Back then, I did not think I would miss him so much. It was only after he left that I realized how much time I spent with him at lunches, at games, and at all my free time.

 

That year I made other friends, I joined a club to fill a hole. But wasn’t till I graduated that I realized that the hole he caused was not because of his friendship but rather a deeper feeling. A feeling that Jaehyun would not ever know.

 

They said that college friends were friends for life, but Jaehyun stopped all contact after I graduated. After he returned from studying abroad, he talked with me less and less.

 

Now Jaehyun is standing at the office I am working for waiting for a job interview.

 

I don’t know if it was the fact that I never got closure or the fact that after all these years he still is the same bright person I met or the fact that I was seeing him in a suit for the first time, but I knew I had to speak to him.

 

I nervously waited for him on the outside of our company building.

 

“Taeyong?”

 

I had spaced out after waiting for so long that I did not notice that Jaehyun was standing right of front of me. I straightened up and managed to utter out a “Hello.”

 

“You work here?”

 

“I do,” I say. He doesn’t say anything else he just stares, and I can’t imagine what he’s thinking.

 

“I’ve missed you,” he finally says.

 

I had never heard him say anything like, yet I found myself telling him the same thing. I can feel this lump in my throat, my eyes watering, “Why did stop texting me?”

 

I am almost angry about it, but I see him put his head down in shame.

 

“I learned something about myself while I was away, and I wanted so badly for it to not be true. You made me realize something that I only came to terms with after I lost you,” he pauses and fiddles with his fingers, “I loved you.”  
  
Before I know it, I find myself crying. All the time we wasted because neither of us could muster up the courage to say anything.

 

I don’t tell him I loved him too, I just say “I’ll see you in the office.” I give him a smile and wipe my tears.

 

“I haven’t got the job just yet,” Jaehyun replies as I begin to walk back inside.

 

“Yet,” I say as I open the door. I know I’ll see him again.

 

Jaehyun opens the door and grabs my hand making me turn around. “I don’t have as much faith in myself as you do for me,” he says hands over his phone to me.

 

I put in my number, not being able to hold back smile. “There’s no rule against relationships in the office,” I say with a growing confidence rendering him speechless.

 

 


End file.
